


源氏番外之小Sam的秘密

by EmoCarry



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoCarry/pseuds/EmoCarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>心累，点赞推荐还我热度，超不过二百我继续月更！哭瞎熊猫眼！</p>
            </blockquote>





	源氏番外之小Sam的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 我凌晨四点半写完的东西，熊猫眼都没有下去就给我吞，凑不要脸！
> 
> 养成系没羞没臊日常斗勇不斗智，你家大锤小时候就傻萌傻萌的，有小狐狸潜质可惜被压成柯基orz

时间点开在十六岁睡了之后俩个人兜兜转转回纽约的期间。

 

———————被吞之后的心力交瘁————

 

不知道什么时候开始，Shaw和普通未成年人一样喜欢上了吃薯片炸鸡这样的垃圾食物，到不至于酗酒但是对酒的嗜好也显现的差不多了，可是最重要的是她还偷偷学会了抽烟。

Root觉得，是不是她前十几年时间关注的太少了，或者是她最近对她太好了，所以这个她原以为乖得不能再乖的小孩，开始进入给她捣蛋惹祸做日常礼物的年纪了。

 

她坐在街角的咖啡店里，推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，盯着面前笔记本上监控器里的画面。她临走前整洁有序的客厅里，那个熊孩子不脱鞋盘腿坐在沙发上怀里看着电视，抱着一桶冰激凌一勺一勺往嘴巴里送，沙发上的抱枕因为碍事被踹到一边，接着为了要换台她抬起脚从屁股下面摸出遥控器来，顺便就把脚丫翘到矮桌上了——Root眉梢抖了抖，决定以后改了抱抱枕的习惯。

看上去还算正常的日常，她皱皱眉有些疑惑，这一会都盯着Shaw三个小时了，也没发现这熊孩子有什么奇怪表现，但是越是正常她越觉得要再等等。

 

她早先一个月就从这家伙身上嗅到过烟味，原本以为是在学校和抽烟的人厮混所以染上的，但是连接吻的时候都能从她嘴巴里尝到一点点烟草的味道，虽然不是想象中那么重，但是足够她警惕了。不过这家伙也不是省油的灯，自从那天晚上从她脸上察觉到一点点疑惑她再也没有在她嘴巴里发现过香烟的味道，这让Root愈发想调查清楚她是不是抽烟了。

 

Root大概和大部分女人一样对伴侣抽烟睁一只眼闭一只眼秉持最好不要抽的态度，但是关键是Shaw的身份有一点点特殊，她不仅是她床上的那个生龙活虎的情人，还是她名义上二轴的未成年养女，这让Root对她一举一动都保持高度警惕，非要归类，大概是被睡了之后占有欲作祟，当然她最近也觉得管小孩挺上瘾的。

 

这段时间断断续续她从这家伙头发丝上，领口，指尖，不同的地方嗅到过烟草香，但是都特别浅，不至于找到她抽烟的证据，Root也试探过她，比如当着她面抽女士香烟观察她反应，也搜过家里大大小小柜子，无一例外，找不到任何能证明这家伙抽烟的蛛丝马迹。但是女人第六感告诉她，这个小混蛋绝对抽烟了。

 

帅气阳光的服务生端来一杯卡布奇诺，打扰了她的思绪，她不得不移开视线抬头微笑：“不管这次是哪位先生或者小姐送的，请告诉他们，谢谢，但是我不能接受，好吗？”服务生英俊的脸上撞上一点点红色，浅色的眸子错开她笑吟吟的眼神，低头道：“这是店里送的，希望您下午开心。”然后急急退开了回到吧台后面。Root有些无奈，她刚才是不是有些过分了呢？出于刚才尴尬了人家的礼貌，她只好对吧台的小哥温柔的欺诈性笑了一下表示不好意思，在小哥脸红手足无措回一个看上去还挺可爱的笑后不动声色挪开视线，下次出门还是带墨镜好一点，她对向来自诩的这种东西偶尔带来的负面影响隔三差五惯性厌倦。

端起卡布奇诺轻轻抿一口才发现屏幕上的小家伙不见了，她皱皱细长眉眼指尖敲了一下键盘切换镜头，卫生间没有，卧室没有，阳台也没有，这小东西跑哪里去了？Root不停切换着镜头，生怕错过什么蛛丝马迹，直到镜头第三次切回客厅的时候，才看见一双腿从沙发下面探出来，松了一口气的Root这才开始疑惑，她一个人在家玩什么躲猫猫呢！

接着她看见Shaw整个人跐溜一下从沙发下滑出来，顺手掸掸卫衣上的灰尘弯腰从沙发下面掏出一个小铁盒来。Root眉梢一扬，抓到了！忍不住勾勾唇角盯紧画面上那个小铁盒，看上去像是Sameen 不听话 Shaw的小宝库呢！

 

果然，这小家伙轻轻掀开铁盒伸手掏出一根烟来熟练叼嘴巴上，转身去找火去了，还不忘把小铁盒盖紧，看上去等会还有用就放在沙发上——什么都没有学会藏东西倒是一把好手。

Root切了镜头跟进，这现在精得和反侦查一样的小鬼居然躲到阳台死角去了，难怪她平时家里闻不到烟味，她躲阳台抽这手玩的挺好呀。

手掌抬起迅速合上笔记本装回包里，Root匆匆忙忙在店员和一票客人失望的眼里离开咖啡店。她从楼下回去只需要十分钟不到，肯定能捉到那个要被教训的小烟鬼。

 

 

对的，她就是故意阴了Shaw告诉她她今天有事情要处理所以可能飞一趟日本，机票都故意让她看见了，果然逮到这个百密一疏的小狐狸。

Root打开电梯的一瞬间就跃跃欲试的迈着长腿往外走，直奔公寓掏出钥匙就来开门，从她离开楼下咖啡店才短短七分钟时间，她不相信这个小混蛋能藏好一切，果然门打开的时候她听见什么东西碰撞的声音，不等她进客厅，Shaw的身影就撞进视线里，她脚丫上拖鞋都跑掉一只，一手撑在玄关墙壁上，穿着小裤衩和小背心摆了一个极其可爱的姿势，额前小龙须不听话贴在睫毛上害得她不舒服的一直眨眼睛，但是显然她太紧张了所以只知道傻乎乎盯着本不应该出现在这里的女人看。

 

Root给她一个甜美无比的笑容：“surprise~我打赌你想我了。”接着手里的手提包就随手丢过去，反应慢半拍的Shaw狼狈前倾身体，眼疾手快抓住险些摔到地上的手提包，重心不稳一个踉跄乖乖撞到Root身前来，看着女人鞋都没脱就直接进门的架势，原本懒散的小脸蛋崩绷得紧紧的。

下巴被女人细软的手指捏住，呆呆维持鞠躬状态的Shaw警惕着一下被挑起脸来，平日里慵慵懒懒的女人今天格外热情垂下脸来就要给她一个亲吻，吓得她立马把嘴巴闭得紧紧的。

Root眼底像是闪过暗光一样，柔软的唇瓣只是象征性蹭了一下她，幸好幸好，Shaw维持这个姿势后知后觉尴尬的才刚刚想起来要直起腰。

闭紧嘴巴肯定，不会露馅了吧……她心虚异常看着女人摇曳生姿进来客厅。

 

Root藏住眼底跃跃欲试的兴奋，身后的小家伙从一进屋就已经出卖了一切，现在她就想找到那个鬼鬼祟祟的小盒子而已，抿下薄唇她觉得残留在小鬼嘴巴上的烟味今天似乎也不是那么讨厌。

视线迅速扫过凌乱的沙发，地上抱枕就捡起来俩个胡乱塞在一边，还有最重要一个（Shaw用来垫脚的）躺在矮桌前面孤零零的，冰激凌桶还在桌上，勺子上没舔干净的部分化开了滴到桌子上面，一点点扩散成粘糊糊的形状来。

她弯腰要捡起地上的抱枕，身后的影子往前一闪先她一步抓起枕头往沙发上一压，Shaw把她手提包挂在脖子上，看上去蠢了吧唧的急急忙忙收拾桌子，把冰激凌桶往垃圾桶里一丢，抽出纸巾擦擦矮桌然后站直了身看着她，就像是给领导审核一样。

Root忍不住勾起唇角伸手拽着包的肩带，手上用力把她扯得离身体近了一点，垂下美艳的脸来，似笑非笑看着她墨色明亮的眼睛。她能感觉到Shaw紧张的小小呼吸，可爱的就像是猫咪被拽到了胡须一样，有些不耐烦又软绵绵的小心翼翼，本来想教训这小家伙的意图也不小心被忘了一下。她凑过脸，鼻尖蹭了一下小鬼的鼻梁，轻轻威胁道：“包里有我的笔记本，你乖乖放好再乱给我表现，坏了洗一个月碗。”

名叫Sameen Shaw的奶猫向后跳了一下脱离她的掌控，小脚丫啪啪啪踩着地板把包送去她房间。

Root扫一眼她脚上，一只脚上还有拖鞋，另一只脚丫脚底都踩上黑黑的脏东西了，是得多慌张把鞋跑掉了?修眉挑挑，她立马弯腰掀开枕头和沙发垫。

 

Shaw跑出来的时候就看见她坐在沙发上翘着腿在看电视节目荒野求生，眼睛瞥了一眼沙发上面枕头的布局，看上去有些慌张。

当然要慌张，Root可是传说中的死宅，平日花在电脑上的时间比睡觉都多，哪有时间悠悠闲闲看电视。第六感准到爆炸的小鬼挪挪脚步把口袋里的东西往里面揣揣。

监护人伸手过来勾了勾：“到这儿来~”拍拍身边的沙发，显然不合常理就是有问题，她已经很有问题了。

Shaw还没有走到沙发边，那只细长的手拽着她手腕突然用力，她乖乖被拽倒在沙发上，还没有反应过来眼前一花，她就半躺在沙发上了，腰胯上还压着一个人。

她监护人撩开肩膀上的长发垂下脸来，仔细看连毛孔都看不见的美丽脸庞凑近，指尖摸索一下她唇瓣便笑了起来：“你看我找到了什么？”

什么？

Shaw唇瓣都抿住了，她直勾勾看着身上的女人，甚至能听见自己脑袋里磕啪磕啪转动的齿轮声音，接着那人细长眼角勾出细纹来，摩挲她唇瓣的手指揉揉她唇瓣轮廓，危险十足的开口：“一些，危险的东西，我觉得。”

没等Shaw反应过来薄唇压上她唇瓣，先是辗转轻蹭一下，Shaw自然而然习惯性温顺张开嘴巴，那还带着咖啡香的柔软舌尖就顺理成章探了进来。

 

Root绝对是一个很好的老师，Shaw伸手按住她骑跨在她腰身上的双腿，忍不住扬起脸来回吻，感官被强势吸引过去。

Root微微退了退她便自己迎上来，像极了喂猫时候急得要爬裤腿的小猫一样，监护人不怀好意兴起了要逗她的心，控制住距离偏偏让她使不上力吻不住她来。

Root感觉Shaw浑身上下最大的优点大概就是一根筋，特别是在吃肉和睡她这方面，大概是原则问题，一向秉持着只要不至于恩断义绝就一定不能亏待自己的高效行动派理念。

果然没憋三次来回，她完全忘记刚才在紧张啥了，伸手摸上Root细软腰身来，弓身就要逼紧她不让她乱动，脾气不小的发出一小声哼哼，让身上压着的女人好笑又忍不住想捏她脸。

Root当然不会捏她脸那么幼稚，她没去理腰上已经摩挲进衣料里的手掌，伸手压在Shaw工装背心的肋骨处不让她那么轻松挺起上半身来，漂亮修长的手掌便顺腰部划过，指尖在她紧致的腹部肌肉处画着圈，撩人异常。

她舌尖被Shaw吻得发麻，就算控制住距离也阻止不了Shaw愈发高超的吻技进攻，从鼻翼被迫发出短促呼吸来后，她尚未来得及退开，Shaw便瞬间顶开她微阖的贝齿，下巴一扬整个结结实实吻上来，Root在她腹部画圈的手掌能感受到猛然绷紧的肌肉群，为了这个吻她就这样保持住绷紧的姿势尽量抬起上半身接触她。

虽然很想给她狠狠推开，但是不得不说也很享受的Root还是选择接受了这个渴望味道十足的进攻性的吻。

柔软的口腔被强势掠夺，小鬼还带着淡淡烟味的舌尖熟稔的先暧昧缠住她发麻的舌尖，然后再松开来慢悠悠游窜一番，好整以暇扫过她牙关，再用力顶住她舌下的软肉，几次三番Root就有些迷离，偏偏这孩子学的特别好，又知道什么时候该让她喘口气什么时候又要吻得她神志不清。

一般她都是能控制住Shaw的，除非是情动的时候，长大的Shaw在情事上面意外强势，这点不知道算优点还是缺点——虽然她倒是很享受偶尔被完全掌控的感觉，特别是像这样的危险游戏，棋子脱手的感觉并不是常有的事情——今天她倒不介意被这个翘课在家偷偷抽烟的坏小孩放倒在沙发上来一次，但是在此之前她还没有忘记监护人的责任。

该死的责任！她在心底叹息一声，忍不住想把自己交给她的欲望，她想她和这个小鬼最近都有些过分了。

自从Shaw从她身上尝到好处之后，她们之间的关系就变得扭曲又契合，仿佛之前十年多时间所有漂浮在水面的虚假平静都在等着这一刻毫无遮掩的羞耻公开化，就好像怪异的协奏曲越是不合拍越是让人无法忽略，就好像她养了她这些年就是为了一个一手养大的完美情人一样。然而这和想象中又完全不一样，比起和十几岁的小鬼上床，Root身下的Shaw是完全不一样的，

她被吻住的时候闭着眼睛脑袋里都能出现这个人的脸和她的神情，她高潮时听见Shaw溢在她耳边低低的喘息都能勾勒出这个孩子几岁的时候不情愿的拉着她手掌走进学校的模样，就像是丑陋的罪恶无声无息的嘲讽，然而负罪感并不能减少快感，Shaw给她的力度一边粗暴又直接的告诉她她现在正在占有她，一边又在不停的提醒她这个埋在她最深处的人正是她一手养大的孩子，

她清楚她每一步成长的轨迹，她清楚她眉眼是如何褪去稚嫩变得锐利的，她脑海里还记得她穿着恐龙睡衣一脸冷漠的样子，她记得手指捏过她婴儿肥下巴的触感，还有她早晨吃饭嘴角挂着奶的无辜样，甚至刚刚领回来生人勿近却安心任她拉着手亦步亦趋的乖巧模样。

越往过往去想越清晰，然而这样却让高潮来得更加迅猛，被压在道德十字架上的罪恶感，就像是罂粟甜美又致命，她愿意把樱唇里所有毫不设防的甜蜜呻吟都吐到Shaw汗湿的耳侧，愿意靠在她起伏的肩头等待她们连呼吸都一致的那一瞬间，愿意把自己完整交给她哪怕一个瞬间毫不设防的。

这就是她们的相处方式，脱离这个令人不耻的道德社会太远太远，远的虽然恰到好处却又荒唐的让她偶尔也觉得不真实，可是这就是真的。

她的小鬼，她的Shaw。

 

就是现在也不例外，她已经伏在Shaw身上了，可是却不得不分神去执行一下她该有的义务，Shaw的手掌顺她衣摆轻轻松松贴上她小腹，略粗糙的触感从她掌心像是一小股电流一样流窜开，酥酥麻麻的让她发软，没留神她手掌就贴上她肋骨处，食指的指节试探性摸索着她内衣下的软肉，手法老练得有点让Root不知道该骄傲还是该怀疑。

当然，要是怀疑，她就死定了。

 

Root直接抓起她工装背心下摆，把她肚皮掀出来，掌心压上去微微用力，私心里大概Shaw的一身肌肉她都有些着迷，作为一只死宅就算是黑客雇佣兵的身份，她也就只知道偶尔杀人拿拿枪而已，哪里像这个小鬼，从小到大练了一身让女人腿软的肌肉。

这是她习惯的做法，Shaw便放松了警惕，不等Shaw起身压倒身上的女人,还是出事了。

 

 

Root收回在她腰身乱摸的手突然狠狠推开她坐起身来，Shaw被结结实实推倒躺平，腰胯上还压着一个人动弹不得，接着唇瓣尚嫣红的Root给了她一个潋滟的眼神，手掌摸索进她裤兜，吓得Shaw忘记沸腾的欲望要起身反抗，Root的眼神瞬间带上了一点杀气，把她定在原地，见她不动了，才绽出甜美的笑容来：“你知道我最喜欢你什么吗？……乖~，哦不，这是什么？我好像说错了！”

她顺理成章从她口袋掏出一个精巧的打火机来，看款式像极了某个人的喜好。

Harry不是早不让Reese抽烟了?

 

果然又是被那个人带坏的！

 

心知肚明的东西她刻意没有挑明，对于Reese联系上Shaw这件事情反正是早晚的事，她也从来没有想阻止，不过教会她抽烟这件事情也太荒唐了吧，教会了就不管了?

 

现在Shaw睁大一双黑眸呆呆看着她手里的东西，眨巴眨巴的找不到理由去解释为什么会有打火机出现在她兜里，感觉自己脑袋在拼命拯救世界，艰难的，缓慢的，一点点在想。

 

“我打赌赢的！”

 

她憋了半天终于说出来了，一脸认真看着挑眉的女人，

“周一，街角俱乐部球赛，赌球！”

她没说谎，不过那天她赌球的人是风尘仆仆千里迢迢路过来看她的Reese，他还带她去了夜总会——当然是救人不是看跳脱衣舞，可能也看了俩眼——可是这是没办法的事情嘛。

 

Root似乎在思索她这句话的可靠性，接着美丽的监护人偏偏脸，长发顺右肩倾泄而下，半思索半疑问一脸纯然：“我以为你是去考试了?不是吗？你和我通了晚上不回来吃饭的电话，记得吗?”

 

shiiiiiiit！

 

Shaw是彻底懵了，挖个坑把自己埋了，看样子不知道什么东西能够挽救她了，除非Root突然失忆或者好心转移话题。

 

然而可能今天她有些转运，  
于是Root居然真的转移了话题。

她丢下打火机甚至不追问为什么打火机样式那么眼熟：“没关系，这不是重点，我们换个问题。”

 

可怜的Reese最喜欢的打火机，被无情丢进垃圾桶里和冰激凌桶相亲相爱去了。

 

在Shaw还没有来得及轻松的呆滞目光里，她倾身从第二个沙发抱枕后拔出藏在沙发垫后的铁盒来，一副惊讶的模样：“这是什么?”好莱坞错失了一位明日巨星，就这么说吧，Shaw脑海里突然冒出来Reese同事那个胖子形容Reese的话。

 

铁盒被放到她肚子上，冰凉的触感和Root温暖的手掌可差多了，她下意识皱皱眉，更加慌乱起来，虽然已经够谨慎为什么还是这么轻松被下套了?她真的很郁闷。

 

铁盒边上有一个小小的缝隙，Root很轻松就掰开来了，她盯着盒子里的东西脸上露出了一个假装疑惑的表情。

这真的很假，Shaw默默别过脸不去看她脸上的表情以求冷静。

Root发现了她的小动作，伸手捏着她的下巴把她的脸扭过来正对着自己这张笑吟吟的脸，然后再继续手上的工作，要是膈应不到Shaw她今天的乐趣会被影响很多。

掏出第一件东西，五六颗各式各样枪支的子弹，被装在一个小袋子里，她举着袋子晃了晃，唇瓣一勾俯下身盯着Shaw：“收藏癖，哈?！”

随手丢在一边，Shaw眉梢狠狠抖了抖，真的好想捡起来，那不是一般子弹，那是她一直想要的各种枪的子弹，但是Reese从来不愿意给她！——她藏不了榴弹不然可能会搞一个过来。

 

“官方鉴定特工Shaw的私人物品里确实有一些奇奇怪怪的东西，这个?”Root像是发现新大陆，又掏出来一张传单，上面是牛排店打折消息，她真的是什么都拿来当宝贝！

Shaw脸上有点发红，想说话来着还是惯性憋住了。那家牛排不外送，又是情侣餐厅，Root这辈子都不会陪她进去就只是为了吃顿牛排，然而她又不能随便找一个人进去，因为如果Root发现大概会直接没收她所有零用钱。（介于Zeta事件的后续她现在觉得没收零用钱大概都是小事）

Root一直纳闷，她对食物的需求一直不太高，就是不明白为什么一手养大的小孩却和难民一样不仅是吃货还是个永远吃不饱的家伙。

 

“下一个。”

Root把宣传单裹成桶装然后顺Shaw裤腰和她人鱼线的缝隙塞进去，也不管她难受的哼唧一声，还顺手压了压，这才掏出第三样东西，

是她真的没办法理解的玩意儿，成绩单。

 

“honey~你成绩好坏教务处都能看见这个东西并没有存在的意义，所以你藏着干嘛？”她展开揉皱了的成绩单，在Shaw紧张的表情下才后知后觉发现了一串写在分数栏的号码，号码旁边是不清楚的喷墨式打印机看上去“不小心”留下来的奇怪痕迹，当然，用莫斯密码翻译过来就是这串号码。

她脸上表情有些无奈，所以Harry就是这样找到她的，牵扯到敏感话题她就假装不知道好了。既然决定不去深究成绩单是什么时候的事情了，她装作根本没有发现这个小秘密，将成绩单丢开，晃晃铁盒，也只剩下最后俩样东西了——不算拿出去的打火机。

她把剩下半包烟掏出来，修长的食指和中指夹出一根来，没用打火机点着便直接含在唇瓣里，晃晃手里的半包眯紧眼眸垂眼看着Shaw，那副模样居然有一种冷艳的惑人感：“我不喜欢抽烟。”

然后她轻轻把嘴巴里的烟拿下来，中指弹上烟身，不轻不重把整只烟弹到Shaw脸上，Shaw下意识躲了一下，偏偏侧脸眉心皱起可爱的纹路。

 

“更不喜欢你抽烟。”

 

Shaw是有些难受的，她动动腰身，Root就这样紧紧压着她，要不是真的怕她生气，Shaw有好几种翻身的方法，可惜看着这张阴晴难猜的脸，她只能乖乖躺好。

她监护人喜怒无常的情绪最为恐怖，永远不知道这个人什么时候会突然生气，也因为二轴的原因没办法去猜测，Shaw额上都浸出汗液来了还是不能找到缓解压力的方法。

Root在她脸侧倒出其他几根烟，然后整个人俯下身，细长的手指一根一根夹起散落在Shaw鬓发边的烟，黑色的指甲和洁白的烟身对比强烈，就像她眼神里的刻意纯良和红唇上不加掩饰的邪恶微笑一样，Shaw是有抵抗力的，她深深洗了一口气，鼻翼里都是Root身上蛊惑人心的香味，然后狠狠眨眨眼，没错，她大概是全世界对Root病毒抵抗力最强的人，她是这么觉得的。

然后她监护人不禁笑出声来，放下唇瓣的邪恶微笑崛起嘴巴：“你能为我戒烟吗？”Shaw很清楚这不是请求，即使对方说这句话的时候声音能温柔到她浑身发软她还是清楚这是威胁，但是一瞬间这从双棕眸里溢出的潋滟波光简直要溺死她，Shaw的自卫反应特别灵敏，她双臂赶紧收回来抓紧身下的沙发垫，做出一副随时随地逃跑的状态。

“这不公平……”

Root听见她家小朋友从牙缝里不清晰挤出的话来，她眨眨眼以为自己听错了，指尖再一弹，食指和中指上夹着的烟被弹飞，另一只手把小家伙肚子上硌着的铁盒直接丢到沙发另一边，好让自己整个人贴在Shaw身上完美压着她上身，然后垂下修长脖颈凑过耳朵仔细听。

“这不公平！”

哦，没听错，Sam这股怨念的小语气，和随时随地要生气的呼吸频率，真可爱~

然后监护人又笑了，毫无顾忌的。

 

Root真的是全世界最不会养孩子的人，Shaw用下半辈子的牛排发誓，她悄悄翻个白眼。

而不巧的是这个白眼还是落尽Root眼里了，她撩开肩头垂下去扫到Shaw脸蛋的长发，双臂支在Shaw脸侧，用一如既往甜腻的声音道：“不不不，这不是不公平，因为我也不抽烟啊，Sweetie~”

 

小可爱气鼓鼓的脸像极了豌豆射手，Root不怀好意伸出右手手指戳戳她脸颊，不知道能不能把她高高鼓起的腮帮戳爆。

Shaw似乎是真的不高兴，她还尝试小小的反抗了一下要躲开她手上的动作，然后黑的发亮的眼睛看着她，像是憋着什么重要的话一样，然后小声哼哼一下。

Root知道什么叫闷葫芦，大概二轴不能这么随意定义，但是她一向对无视Shaw的不耐烦和小怨念很在行，所以她直接伸手用力捏了捏Shaw脸蛋，就准备直起身去翻最后一件东西了。

“好吧好吧就是我不公平，但是我还是很生气呀。”

反正按着Root的规矩，她就不会错来着。

 

可是沙发上的小家伙今天可是憋屈大了，Root感觉整个人身体突然起伏一下，Shaw的不高兴体现得很明显，害得她不得不伸手压在她腰腹保持平衡。

呵，这是要抗议?Root反应过来后伸手撩开贴在唇边狼狈的发丝，笑吟吟望着身下的人，这会儿这小东西可知道什么叫人权了，她不动声色，安静看着Shaw，等着她下一步动作。

结果好不容易硬气了一下的Shaw没等她瞪了三秒就错开眼睛，一副我不和你计较的冷漠样。

Root自诩修养和城府深度一样，平时遇上再大的事也能笑出来，最近遇上Shaw叛逆期，倒是被一股少年期荷尔蒙带着往回长了，有时候居然能有拿抱枕摔她脸的冲动。

可惜她长得有点好看过分了，摔肿了看着不顺眼搞不好还会导致自己突然不想养她，好不容易养了这么多年，丢了好像会有点亏。

 

“我觉得你翘课骗人还去成人俱乐部赌球这些行为对我才是不公平，而且你没有正面回答我的问题，你能答应我戒烟吗？”

细长眉梢一扬，Root伸手抱着胳膊居高临下盯着一脸桀骜的Shaw，她以前似乎没有觉得这张混血的脸傲慢起来能有多讨厌。

傲慢?这还不知道是和谁学的呢，就她自己一副鼻孔朝天还要假惺惺小甜心的模样，Shaw转动一下黑眸，感觉虽然心里没底却忍不住噼里啪啦的愤怒小火苗。

她能理解的情绪大概就只有愤怒，但是这一次是那种不算愤怒的愤怒，又不耐烦却又有一点点飘飘然。每次Root这样居高临下给她各种小罪名故意惹她生气的时候，她都会这样，今天却因为别的原因必须表现出来——那个原因藏在铁盒里……总之是不能被Root发现的东西！

很显然巧妙利用愤怒成为只能感受这一个情绪的Shaw这么多年唯一一次成功的关键，Root看上去是真的想教训她了，完全没有管铁盒里的东西。

 

这时候要是乖乖答应她戒烟大概她又会翻铁盒里的东西，所以一脸找死的Shaw漂亮的混血小脸上硬生生挤出一个誓死不从的表情。

什么叫誓死不从，大概是浓密的眉毛皱成一字眉，眉心活生生拧出小疙瘩来，高挺的鼻梁也皱出细纹，微厚的唇瓣更是天生撅起一点点弧度，看上去像极了挑衅的小表情，最重要的是，那双几乎黑得透彻的眸以一种奇怪的角度看着她身上的监护人。

可以，这很doge。

 

原本认认真真要教训她的Root脸上挂着濒临破碎的严肃，唇瓣抿了抿还是没兜住嘴角上翘弧度，走心翻个白眼，心里闪过好多活动。

怎么办？要不要戳她眼睛一下然后趁她不注意笑出来?这臭小孩就不能认认真真生气吗？她真的是二轴不是弱智吗？想捏脸，但是真炸毛怎么办？她今天怎么这么让人生气！那么想生她气她这副表情是在干嘛！

Root感觉可能真的有点兜不住了，这生气没办法生气的感觉是不是中年家庭妇女对孩子教育问题上的正常小问题?她上次看的那本育儿宝典是谁写的来着？青春期小孩也能适用吗？怪她有事没事研究太多心理学却养了一个二轴，完全没用还不如多看看亲子小问答这种节目呢！

不行！不能忘记生气，她不能再在这家伙身上吃亏了！

为了避免被“美貌”迷惑，Root直接抓起抱枕压在小Sam脸上，在盖住她脸的瞬间，职业家庭妇女猛然趴下身用胳膊压着抱枕。

Shaw整个人都不好了，她是不是搞过火了Root以前从来没有这么干过！哎呀不能呼吸！她挣扎要挣脱枕头却不小心感觉到了紧贴自己的人胸口快速的起伏，有点，像暴怒！  
所有的挣扎动作都停下来了。

 

主机分析当前状况中……

已分析百分之三十……

已分析百分之六十……

已分析百分之九十……

已分析百分之百  
分析完毕

监护人气得不轻已经要下狠手虐待她了。

 

Shaw赶紧加大挣扎力度，Root是打不过她的，但是她真的要揍她总不能还手吧！

就在她疯狂挣扎的时候，她听见Root溢出唇瓣的笑声，嘲讽又悦耳。

主机重新分析中……

已分析百分之五十……

已分析百分之九十九……

已分析百分之一百……

分析完毕  
监护人在憋笑。

 

搞什么！她明明是想让她生气，为什么Root在笑！她是有多蠢?

这回是真气了。

Shaw也不挣扎了，狠狠翻个白眼任由抱枕压住脸，动也不动了。

下一秒抱枕被扒下来，一双冰凉的手贴上她被小龙须贴紧的脸，白眼没翻回来印象里美丽的海藻色长卷发就披撒在她脸侧，遮去大部分光源后带着笑意的唇瓣轻轻贴上她唇瓣，溢出的笑化为喑哑的喘息流淌进她嘴唇里，有些甜腻又美妙。

“抱我进卧室！”

话音没落Shaw还在懵神状态时，塞在她裤腰的宣传单被抽出甩到一边，Root的右手轻轻解着她运动短裤裤腰的绳结，介于她左手还留恋在她右脸上，单手解绳结遇上了一点阻碍，向来慢吞吞的监护人闭着秀美的眸皱起眉来，直接跳过这个步骤，手掌贴上Shaw下腹部缓慢贴着她人鱼线来回抚摸。

就算是反射弧那么长还在懵神状态，Shaw还是下意识的搂住监护人的腰身，接下来的动作都是顺理成章了，左手顺她衣摆探进去直接隔着内衣捏住她小巧柔软的胸，腰身上微微用力就抱着Root起身来，Root抚摸她右脸的手掌也攀上她肩膀以求稳定，那吻甜腻得能让人窒息。

 

就是这样热情Shaw还不忘抽神离开Root湿润的唇瓣问一句：“什么?”监护人才不理她，尖锐的指甲立刻嵌进她轮廓边用力，不让她有机会不专心，贴在她腰腹的右手手指微曲一下，指甲划过肌肤，害得Shaw下意识颤了颤，瞬间浑身火热。

Shaw的吻猛然侵略性十足，就像是之前憋着的火热一次爆发，她微弓身体尽量贴合Root柔软的身体，右手也忙不迭解着Root内衣扣子。

交缠的唇瓣间漏出一声让人面红耳赤的呻吟，Root染着水汽的眸眨眨，晕上粉红的脸往后扬了扬，敛眸看着索吻的Shaw想要凑近的模样，原本抚在她脸侧的左手用了点力将她俊美到有些雌雄莫辩妖气的脸固定在视线可以完美占据的距离，

这眉这眼，还有这微撅着的坏脾气的唇瓣，紧锁着她唇的黑眸，Root鼻翼溢出一声轻轻的疑惑声：“嗯?~”解着胸口内衣一松，Shaw炽热的掌心整个包裹住她胸前的软肉，还有这燃烧的温度，她仰着脸眯着水汽潋滟的棕眸发出娇气的叹息，脑袋里慢慢想，都是属于她的。

不管需不需要原因，只要她想要，Shaw都会乖乖给她。

殷红的唇瓣不安分的勾出妖肆的笑，她扬起的脖颈上传来Shaw带着热度的呼吸，湿润的唇舌贴着她脸侧轮廓的肌肤，她身体配合的泛起慵懒的脱力感，手上扯住Shaw衣摆往上掀着，再胡乱摸上她腰间的肌肉。

 

 

Shaw也乖乖的再也不发出任何不合时宜的疑问了，她的吻一边顺Root细长的脖颈蔓延到锁骨，一边吻红了点点暧昧的痕迹。

她空出来的右手早已解开Root的腰带，顺Root腰背收敛的美丽线条，手掌伸进Root裤子里，修长的指节摸索进Root股沟处，试图从紧窄的牛仔裤衣料里扩展出足够空间去探索她想触及的地方。

但是这已经足够，Root细碎的呼吸撒在她鬓角，美丽的监护人垂下脸，轻轻亲吻着她额际发丝，还不忘夸奖她：“好孩子。”

 

她本是想用这个亲昵的禁忌昵称调笑Shaw，然而隔着衣服，Shaw直接含上她胸前的挺立，Root身体像是被电击了一样，迅速僵了一下，双腿微微用力夹了夹Shaw的腰身，被教育得足够好的小孩自然知道这是Root催她下一步动作的暗示。

Shaw左手揉捏的力度失了控，害得Root不得不轻轻喘息一声蹙起眉来，双臂盘着Shaw肩膀处垂脸，粉致唇瓣微启咬住Shaw耳尖，压着不稳定的喘息命令道：“抱我回卧室。”

Shaw本不情愿再移动，多一步都懒得，偏偏Root最喜欢的地方还是在床上，便只好抬起脸咬住她下巴轮廓，再一点点亲吻上她嘴唇，从她牛仔裤和胸前里抽出手，右臂紧紧环住她腰身，轻轻哼一声轻松从沙发上站起往卧室走，Root修长大腿使了力夹紧她腰身。

Root被吻得神迷，却感觉到Shaw空出的手掌游过臀瓣后不紧不慢扯着她牛仔裤裤腰，反正是要脱她也就由着她去了，谁知道刚刚走到房门口Shaw突然掂了她一下，双腿便下意识愈发用力夹着Shaw腰身，而Shaw环着她腰身的手臂却不知不觉换成了左臂，她的身体被顺势压在一边的墙上。

Root松开唇瓣吐出一声疑惑的喘息，低头看着小鬼的脸，被扯松了的牛仔裤后面毫无压力容纳进一只手来，Shaw修长的指节顺着她腰背滑进裤腰里，顺着股沟缓慢往下探索，Root轻轻吸了一口凉气脊梁挺直贴上了身后的墙壁：“床上！”

还是命令，但是掺了甜腻味道的发颤嗓音确实毫无压迫感，反而让人感觉像是撒娇。

牛仔裤还是紧了，Shaw修长的眉皱紧，额上浸出汗渍来，黑眸灼灼盯着Root殷红的半启合的唇瓣，缓慢的敷衍答应着：“嗯……”

手指触到了柔软的湿润，Root瞬间僵住身体，缠着她肩膀的双臂收紧，手掌插进她后脑勺的发丝里，微闭着眼睛，纤长睫毛颤抖着似乎在压抑着什么，连唇瓣也恍惚变得更红了一点，看上去可口极了。

等了大概有半个世纪，Root颤抖的睁开水眸，拧着秀眉毫无杀伤力的看着Shaw时，还没有等到她第四次开口要求回卧室，Shaw原本小心翼翼没有动的指节拂过柔软可爱的花瓣，轻轻陷进了某处温热里，然后再慢慢推进去，Root张着红唇发不出声音，像极了有了双腿却哑了的美人鱼公主，修长脖颈上汗渍清晰可见，眉头蹙出有些哀怨的不堪，美得妖惑又脆弱。

Shaw眯着眼睛傻傻看红晕洒满她整张脸，收紧左臂身体前倾将她柔软的身体压在墙壁上，不知道Root反应过来会不会生气，但是这样fuck她感觉还不错，看神情，她也挺喜欢。

 

Shaw一厢情愿当Root喜欢了，指节便又使力埋进去一点，又紧又湿，绞得她本来就不方便动作的手更加施展不开，但是意外得愉悦，Root瘫软的身体就这么缠着她，插在她发丝里的双手下意识用力将她漂亮的小脸压在胸口，衣领早就被扯得极低，内衣松松垮垮挂在身上，Shaw的唇瓣轻而易举吻上她柔软的胸口，感觉手掌被浸湿得透透的，

Root的这条底裤会不会不能要了?

她这么没心没肺想着，燥热的身体却远没有理智来的这么冷静，快要被Root几近虚弱的呻吟撩拨得愈发难以控制，指节已经全部陷进去了，只轻轻一动，Root的声线便敏感的提高一个度，那温热的软肉便绞得更紧一点，Shaw牙尖咬吻着Root的乳尖，左臂微微泛酸了。

她后脑勺上压着的手掌突然托起她的脸，Shaw抬起脸，她手上还在一点点尝试动作着脸上却是由于反应迟钝带着惯有的无辜表情，这表情入了Root柔软的眸，Root黑色指甲划过她颧骨，指尖一点点摩挲着她鼻梁，似乎要记着她的脸一样，那泛着水汽的脆弱眼神诱惑又深情。

 

这次不用Root要求，Shaw托着女人发软的腰身离开墙面，她黑色的眸紧紧盯着她，一边等待她指尖的撤离附上潮湿的吻，一边抱着她撞开卧室门，平日要走四步才能到的床边今天她就跨了俩三步，到了最熟悉的地方Root似乎放松了一点，Shaw将她放在柔软的床上，从她底裤里抽出湿腻的手指，这很不容易，因为Root的身体尝试着挽留她，Root的脸上也划过难过。

“等一下……”她脱离Root甜蜜的奖赏之吻，握住了正在解她裤绳的双手，右手湿漉漉的掌心害得监护人手上一颤，Root难得拧起眉心略有责备看着突然停下来的她，接着Shaw的反应该死的可爱。

她伸手不温柔的扒着Root裤子，牛仔裤被扯到膝盖处停了下来，露出女人细长的大腿和漂亮的黑色底裤，Shaw掌心贴上她紧窄的腰身，跪在她身侧俯下身，唇瓣顺着Root腰腹的线条一点点往下移动，舌尖留下一串湿濡的痕迹，Root不得不挺起腰身配合着她，身体诚实的期待着，右手拿上来抚住自己的眼睛。

但是Shaw没有脱掉她长裤，监护人不太高兴，她没办法张开双腿配合小鬼，只能等待着她一点点动作。

Shaw的吻停在她肚脐处，静静看着女人柔软的腰身起伏，双手松开她的腰，扣住她底裤的俩边，等Root自己伸手不耐烦的探入底裤这才倾身隔着一层薄薄的湿透的布片吻上那湿软温热得不可思议的某处，Root抽出染着自己体液的手摸上Shaw的脸，一边发出细碎的呻吟一边想要脱掉限制她膝盖的裤子，Shaw压住了她腿上不安分的动作，呼吸喷洒在她大腿内侧，抬起湿漉漉的下巴偏脸含住她指尖。

Root想抱怨她几次三番的浅尝辄止，不知道什么时候开始Shaw偶尔能让她这样忍不住想抓狂。

但是Shaw知道分寸，她也能在让她生气的临界点上乖乖退开并且附上满意的回答。

 

Root感觉身上压上一个人，松开额上的手感受到Shaw带着奇异味道的吻，右手便抬起压在她后颈处施力。对方舌尖探了进来，压着她上颚，让她不得不接受这个吻，接着她腰身箍上一双手，被狠狠捏紧后一股力道让她整个人被翻过来面朝下趴在床上，她有些失措，长裤挂在膝盖上动惮不得。

Shaw低沉的喘息贴着她耳后的发丝，再一用力将她腰身一提，让她乖乖跪好，摆出一个几乎卑微又羞耻的姿势，Root反应过来的瞬间双臂要撑起上身，回眸瞪着这包藏祸心的小东西，可惜不说她水润的眼眸有没有杀伤力，Shaw眼疾手快伸手压住她肩骨将她压回床褥里。

“Sweetie，你是不是玩过火了?嗯?”她尝试好声好气藏住自己的不高兴，但是威胁的尾音还是透露了她不喜欢这个姿势。

膝盖被束缚，上身被压制，Root海藻般的发散落在她半裸的后背上，遮不住她肌肤上透出的浅粉色情欲，Shaw抬腿挤进她微微分开的双腿中，倾身贴上她后背，唇舌取悦着头一次摆出这么屈辱姿势所以有些生气的女人。

 

见Shaw自顾自对着她身体做着自己想做的事情，Root看不见那张可恶的小脸，愈发不舒服的试图挣扎，她不能这样没有安全感，这样没有主权，她不能接受自己是被控制的那个，胳膊施力撑起上半身，然而就在要成功的时候Shaw修长的手指拨开她底裤的边缘，贴上她腿心处，就像是被电击一样，她僵直了背部再次发软。

于是Shaw乘胜追击，一手托着她腰腹，倾身吻住她耳侧，灼热的呼吸撒在她耳后敏感的地方，不等她双臂发软，揉着她腿心的指节再一次顺着湿濡推了进去埋入她身体。

Root狼狈跌回床褥里，颤抖着从唇瓣里溢出破碎的呻吟，手指无意识攥紧床单，整个背部浸出汗渍来，她看不见身后，完全没有安全感，她视线里只有有些模糊的床单，然后所有的感官在这一刻都聚集在她身体里埋入的异物上，连Shaw突然火热的落在她肩骨处的吻也被轻轻松松忽略掉。

这种危险的感觉持续好久，她才能恍惚从眩晕里回神，分不清是恐惧还是期待，她发软的上身便放弃了挣扎，Shaw比起刚才在墙边的动作放开多了，似乎因为她身体热忱的反应根本没有顾及也不怕会不会伤到她，又或者是这个让她生气的姿势让这个不知死活的家伙感觉到了新鲜，总之Root微微分神听见Shaw低低的喘息回荡在身后，又迅速被在她腿心聚集的快感撞散思绪。

她还是讨厌看不见Shaw的脸，散乱的长发遮去她视线，她唇瓣摩擦着床单，溢出的呻吟被困在这一方小小的天地里，逃不出去，提醒着她现在多么无助，然而她又是那么渴望，以完全挣脱不开的姿势承受着Shaw毫无保留的给予，不用引导她不用费尽心力保持高高在上的姿态调笑她，连身体都愈发专注，等待Shaw带来的美妙感觉。

 

她挣扎在理智和生理快感中，而Shaw已经忘记她本意要干嘛了，黑色的眸锁住女人被汗渍湿濡的长发，一边走神想着它们曾经多么高贵美丽，一边放慢手上动作，Root腰肢果然动了动，染上了她身上的汗渍，Shaw握不住她细软的腰身。

Root轻微的接近虚脱的柔软呻吟闷在床褥里听不真切，她想让她大声一点，陷入她身体深处的指节便好奇摸索一下，顶到某处细微的点，Root背部猛然间僵硬了，Shaw困惑得顺着本能对着那处撞击起来，Root带着哭腔的细碎呻吟便逐渐清晰起来，柔软的身体轻轻扭动，绞着她手指的软肉层层叠叠裹紧，打着颤和她身体一样蔓延出美妙的回应。

Shaw想吻住她的唇，印象里这会儿Root的唇大概会像血一样红，红得艳惑，红得蛊惑人心，但是她看不见，于是留恋在她腰窝的手掌撩开她脸侧的发丝，未等她看见发出美妙呻吟的唇瓣，Root便极为不配合的高潮了。

她攥紧床单的手指指节发白，美丽的半张脸埋在发丝里看不真切，好不容易从唇瓣里溢出的呻吟变得像是哭泣，漂亮的后背僵硬得弓起，在奇妙的声调里一点点颤抖，再慢慢软下去。

好可惜……

Shaw埋在她腿心的指节感受到了她身体内部的颤抖，安抚式的停了下来任由她报复性的绞紧缠裹，像是不准她离开一样，倒是可爱得很。

只是好可惜看不见Root的表情，她睫毛上抖掉一颗汗珠，等待Root整个人平静下来后再压在她背后，一点点亲吻上她发梢，顺着发梢吻住她脸侧的轮廓，撩开发丝寻到那双殷红的尚在喘息的唇瓣，再深深吻上去，如想象中一样甜软。

 

慢慢从她身体里退出来的手指顺她滑腻的大腿上抹了一下才将她脱力的身体翻过来，Root懒得理她轻轻调整着呼吸，Shaw结结实实压在Root身上后贴心的扯掉她束缚在膝盖上的长裤，抬脸看了一眼Root膝盖上已经跪出红色痕迹，撅撅嘴觉得自己可能真的过分了。

Root伸手拉着她的脸，不准她乱看其他地方，抖着纤长的睫毛迷离看着她，指尖使不上力的捏住她颊肉，尚且漂浮的声音有些喑哑：“刚才抱枕没砸傻你，倒是把你胆子砸肥了！”

Shaw很想理解这句话是一句威胁，但是这个人刚才叫到沙哑的甜腻嗓音却娇气十足，她又撅撅嘴，伸手揉着Root腰背，换来Root眉梢一抖，以为她还想干嘛，手掌不轻不重啪得一下拍上她气鼓鼓的小脸。

 

她捏捏她腰怎么了？又挨打?

Root也懒得问她到底想干嘛了，伸手捏着她脸压在脖颈处倦怠的说：“你给我安静一会儿别乱动，等会儿再接着问你烟的事！”

Shaw一动不动，这会儿倒是乖起来了，Root为了骗她大清早出了门，天天熬夜的宅肯定没睡好，刚才又给她没轻没重折腾了一下，不说她起来会不会难受，反正她肯定要睡过去的。

等了有一会儿Root轻柔的呼吸拂过她眼角，Shaw这才小心翼翼爬起来，看了一眼床上半裸着眉梢还带着柔软媚意的女人，把腰上被她情动时扯得乱七八糟的背心压下去，想了想扯过薄被不太温柔的给她盖上，这才小心翼翼出了卧室奔向垃圾桶和沙发。

 

她攥着铁盒里最后一个黑黑的指头大小的手枪型u盘左顾右盼，然后不放心揣回兜里，再从垃圾桶里掏出脏兮兮的子弹一颗颗装好，从沙发下面掏出牛排特价宣传单细心展开压好尽量让它没有折痕，看了一眼沙发上散落的烟，眼神挪向卧室那边，翻个白眼伸手把它们全部扫进垃圾桶看都不看，然后起身跑回自己卧室（反正她就是偶尔被冷落了才在这边睡觉所以可以算一个杂物室）。

 

格局和她小时候一模一样，因为她从小到大也不曾费心在摆弄房间上。天花板上一如既往吊着一个拳击袋，不过这次换成成人尺寸的了，她踮起脚在沙包上掏了掏找到缝合处的一块缝隙把兜里的u盘塞了进去，左顾右盼一会确认看不出来后，才跑出去收拾好把铁盒继续藏在沙发下。

 

至于后来铁盒里最后一样东西到底是什么，那是下一个番外的事情了，Shaw那天下午没有被追究，不是因为她幸运，而是一怒之下的Root直接真飞去日本呆了一个星期，临走还把她私藏的零花钱顺马桶冲掉了。

 

她花了一个星期也没有明白Root是因为抽烟的事情怪她还是因为那个效果不错的体位怪她，但是明明她之前主动要和她亲热，睡完了就气跑了说到底应该不是她的错吧。

当然，没饿死她的一个星期后，Root风姿绰约拖着行李箱回来了，看上去也忘记了口口声声要教训她的事情了。事后她也尝试过再复习复习这个姿势，Root也没有明显的抗拒了，只不过每次她敢这么大胆的尝试之后零花钱都会被冲进马桶而已。

不过Shaw觉得好在Root似乎忘了铁盒里最后一个小秘密了，零花钱这种东西由于她还有一个名义上的土豪外公，Shaw后来数了数Root给她的零花钱，认为被冲个百八十遍也不太心疼，就这么轻松的取舍了。

 

 

当然，在她和Root兜兜转转这么多年最后还是在一起后，偶尔路过路边摊想买东西吃Root又不在身边的时候，她会怀念一下冲进马桶里的她青少年时期的巨款。她觉得自从Root乖乖回家之后Finch和Reese已经完全忘记除了小熊家里还有一个她需要照顾了。

 

 

————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 回去点赞回去点赞回去点赞！要留言要长评要存在感！要安慰！


End file.
